


Indecision

by Trialia



Category: Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Community: help_haiti, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always thought the idea of being in love with two people at the same time was a ridiculous one, dreamed up by people who were terminally indecisive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



> Multiple pairings implied, somewhat AU. Bookverse only. Written for Hyel in the help_haiti auction. (Has not been beta-read, so if anyone wants to give me concrit on it, please do.)

Elphaba Thropp had always thought the idea of being in love with two people at the same time was a ridiculous one, dreamed up by people who were terminally indecisive. Goodness knew, her dearest friend had been one of them all her life, or so she thought.

"Oh, but it _is_ ridiculous, isn't it?"

"I'll never tell," Glinda promised breathlessly, fingers entwined in her "Elphie's" hair. "Besides," she whispered, close to the green girl's ear, "who would believe me?"

Elphaba laughed, shortly. "Oh, they'd believe it of you, princess."

Glinda blushed. The nickname had come up as a not-so-nice tease to begin with; now she had a sense that Elphie might really mean it, and that was a little frightening. Not that she'd admit to that. Except, maybe, to her.

"I don't think he knows," Elphaba went on, her tone more serious.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Glinda's blue eyes widened, and she sat up a bit straighter.

The returned chuckle was almost harsh. Elphaba took a deep breath before responding.

"You have your turn with him here," she said, quietly, not looking at her lover's face. "I think to be attached to three women at the same time would be far more than enough."

"But what about you?" Glinda's lips pressed tight against Elphaba's forehead, dry on purpose.

"I have you," Elphaba spoke softly. "I love Fiyero, yes; but you: you're all I need."

The tears standing in Glinda's eyes were answer enough.


End file.
